


Lingering Irateness

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash encounters a Dreepy and a Deino!
Relationships: (in the second half) - Relationship, Iris & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Ash and Pikachu both took a deep breath of the salty air, feeling the breeze comb through their hair and fur. Wild pokemon chittered, watching Ash’s shadow as it stretched out across the concrete. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he greeted the pokemon around them before chirping at Ash. 

“Mhm! You know, the ocean’s great, but I’m glad we’re here-”

A hiss reached their ears. Ash and Pikachu both curiously turned around. A Dreepy glared at Ash, claws raised. Pikachu’s cheeks sparked for a moment.

Ash blinked when a Deino poked their head from behind a small lighthouse in the distance, cooing to Dreepy. Dreepy zoomed next to Deino, gesturing towards Ash and hissing when he walked closer to them. Ash’s shadow growled, causing Dreepy to tilt their head in confusion.

Pikachu hopped down onto the ground, tilting his head when Deino shrunk back. Dreepy shot forward, snarling at Ash before chirping worriedly at Deino. Ash squatted down, scooting forward in front of the two. 

“Is everything alright?” Both pokemon jolted back. Dreepy grumbled while Deino only blankly stared at Ash. “Whatever I’ve done wrong to you, I’m sorry.” Pikachu stepped forward, ears twitching when Deino froze up. 

Ash and Pikachu exchanged confused glances when the two fled. They watched Dreepy glaring back at them and floating after Deino.

“...Well then.” Deino and Dreepy peeked at them from behind a statue in the distance. “Pikachu, Gengar?” Deino dipped their head, sniffling when Pikachu climbed up to Ash’s shoulder with a nod. Dreepy stared at Deino for a second before tsking and glaring at Ash and Pikachu. 

Gengar popped out of Ash’s shadow, countering Pikachu’s electroweb with a shadow ball. Dreepy narrowed their eyes but cooed curiously. Gengar shot a night shade at Pikachu. Pikachu countered it with thunderbolt. 

Ash cheered for them both. Dreepy glared at Ash but gaped at Pikachu and Gengar, subconsciously floating towards them. 

Gengar used shadow ball once more. Pikachu used quick attack to avoid them. He leaped, slamming against Gengar with iron tail. Gengar disappeared. Pikachu gracefully flipped onto the ground. He sharply turned around, ensnaring Gengar with electroweb while Gengar held Pikachu in place with psychic.

Ash clapped. “You two have both improved, I’m impressed!” Pikachu and Gengar both instantly rubbed their heads, with Pikachu hopping onto Gengar’s head in excitement. “What do you say... we stop by the pokecenter and get some food!”

His two pokemon cheered. Gengar smirked, darting into Ash’s shadow and making Pikachu fall onto the ground. Ash rolled his eyes, scooping Pikachu into his arms. Pikachu stuck his tongue out at Ash’s shadow before curling around Ash’s neck, nuzzling his cheek. 

Deino longingly glanced between Ash and his pokemon as they talked, startling when Dreepy flew directly at them. Pikachu and Gengar both narrowed their eyes, but Ash calmed them with a single glance. 

“Hello, you two.” Ash nodded to Deino before staring at Dreepy. “I see you’re still hanging around. Can I help you guys?” Gengar floated through the air, jokingly waving to them.

Dreepy hissed to Pikachu, who tilted his head before translating to Ash. “...Oh, so that’s why you’re mad at me?” Ash shrugged. “Hey, I respect your opinion, but I still think land is better than water.”

Deino wilted when Dreepy growled at Ash. Pikachu and Gengar both stared at Ash, unsure.

“It is! I’m not denying that.” Ash grinned. “You’d be surprised to know what I know.” Pikachu squeaked, silenced when Ash patted his head.

While Gengar and Dreepy had a staring contest, Ash squatted down next to Deino. “You don’t look like a wild pokemon. Do you have a trainer?” Deino’s eyes widened, taking a step back. Ash and Gengar exchanged sorrowful glances, their eyes soft. 

“It’s alright to get help, Deino. It doesn’t make you weak-” Deino flinched. Dreepy warily glanced at Deino, but had stars in their eyes at Pikachu. Gengar lowered themselves halfway into Ash’s shadow, talking to Deino about their experiences. 

Deino tilted their head when Ash sat down. “You’re not alone, Deino. You all deserve better. Your last trainers didn’t deserve any of you if they didn’t accept you for who you are.” Pikachu pumped his fists up and down as he darted onto Ash’s shoulder, raising a paw towards Dreepy.

Gengar nudged at Ash’s hand, cooing when Ash petted their barely visible head. Deino stared between them as Ash admitted, “Gengar was the same. They might be a poison type, but once you get to know them, they’re the one of the most cuddly and mischievous pokemon you’ll ever meet.” Deino’s eyes gleamed for a split moment, but they glanced up at Dreepy first. 

Dreepy floated between them, hissing at Ash. Pikachu hissed back. Ash stroked Pikachu’s ears before standing up, confidently pointing down the concrete path. “And I’m gonna prove to you why I’d rather live up here than in the ocean, Dreepy!” Deino and Dreepy both watched Ash walk past them, exchanging a glance. Gengar popped out of Ash’s shadow, gesturing towards Ash.

Pikachu hopped down onto the ground, chirping to Deino, who hesitantly followed Gengar. Pikachu sweatdropped. Dreepy, on the other hand, only stared out at the ocean.

Ash sported a sad smile. “I know you still might be mad at me, but I really want to help you two!” Dreepy glared at him, hissing. Deino side-eyed Ash, who calmly shook his head. “And I’m not going to force you to come with me. And I’m not gonna separate you two, I promise.”

Pikachu’s ears twitched in alarm as Ash’s eyes glowed gold and laced with blue. Dreepy froze. Gengar and Deino stopped discussing, both of them staring at Dreepy as they bowed to Ash. “Oh no no, I don’t need that. Really. Please don’t.” 

Dreepy hesitantly glanced at Gengar, who nodded. Ash’s eyes returned to their amber color as he shrugged. “Look, yeah, I drowned before becoming the King of the Sea.” Dreepy glanced between Ash and Gengar, pressing their own claws together. “And because of it, I really do know what you’re going through, Dreepy. You two don’t have to be so secretive about it.” Deino’s eyes gleamed with curiosity. Pikachu face-pawed, patting Ash’s leg before pointing down the path.

Gengar and Dreepy both looked abashed. Gengar slid back into Ash’s shadow while Dreepy flew next to Ash, eyes wide. After a pause, Ash sighed, “Other people have their own reasons for their opinions. It’s one of the things that make this world so interesting, actually!” Ash shrugged. “It’s one thing if that ‘opinion’ involves basic rights everyone should have, but… Do you understand what I mean? You don’t have to change your opinion to match mine, I just want you to keep an open mind!”

Deino shyly walked next to Ash, patting his shoe and making him grin. “My death wasn’t the only reason I prefer the land over the ocean though!” Pikachu sweatdropped, sighing in exasperation before leading Deino forward. “The ocean is amazing, Dreepy, I understand where you’re coming from, but you’ve got a new life here!”

Dreepy glanced at Ash for a moment before zooming after Deino. Ash stifled a chuckle, easily catching up to them. “You two probably know more about the scenery here than me, but one of the many reasons I love it here is because of people.” He winked at Deino and Dreepy, causing Pikachu to groan in exasperation. “Haven’t paid them attention, hm?” Deino and Dreepy joyfully chirped up at Ash, both nudging at his leg. Pikachu nodded, climbing back to his usual spot, teasing Gengar, who darted out of Ash’s shadow once more with a tongue out. Deino and Dreepy nodded to each other.

“I’m not saying every person is great at all times, of course not. But I find the fact that everyone has their own experiences and life and memories super cool! Kinda like pokemon, but people normally reside on land, if you get what I mean!” Deino and Dreepy exchanged incredulous looks as Pikachu and Gengar both rolled their eyes. “Come on! I absolutely love how everyone has a different voice, laugh, all different favorite foods and possibly pokemon!” Tilting his head, Ash mused, “What are their goals? Their quirks and nicknames? Their strengths and talents? Everyone has similar yet so different personalities and mannerisms, it’s insane!”

Pikachu and Gengar both stifled a laugh when Deino and Dreepy curled around Ash’s legs with curious coos, nearly tripping him.

“...Are you guys gonna let go any time soon?”


	2. Chapter 2

The winds ruffled the grass, sending ripples of water across the puddles scattered around the place. Ash leaned over the wooden dock, scanning the mossy landscape.

He introduced Deino and Dreepy to his other dragon type pokemon, laughing when they settled in his arms and hair instead. Pikachu side-eyed Ash, chirping to Noivern.

Goodra scooped Gible up, tossing him up and down. 

“Come on, they don’t bite. Well, they do, but you get my meaning,” Ash said, watching Gible escape underground. Pikachu teased Goodra, who scratched their cheek in embarrassment. Goodra greeted Dragonite when they landed in front of them.

Dreepy cooed, reaching out and tapping Dragonite’s head. Ash lifted Deino towards Noivern, who bobbed his head with a happy chirp. Goodra’s eyes sparkled, nodding to Dragonite before scanning the wetlands, ambling off to check on the other pokemon.

Dragonite twirled in the air, causing Dreepy to giggle. Noivern chittered to Deino before following them into the air. Pikachu nearly fell off Ash’s shoulder when he stared upwards.

Deino patted Ash’s arm. 

“Yeah, you’ll grow up strong like them too. I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun in the air.”

Ash watched them swoop through the air with a smile.

“I didn’t expect you to get a Deino.” Ash blinked, turning. “Especially since  _ I _ took care of the Deinos last time.” Pikachu gasped, ears flicking erratically.

“Iris!” Ash grinned, scratching his cheek before placing his hand under Deino’s legs to support them. “It’s been a while!”

“How are you doing?” Iris asked, Axew popping out of her hair, greeting Pikachu.

“I’m doing great-”

“Not  _ you _ ,” Iris said. Ash rolled his eyes, alternating between patting Pikachu and Deino. “Has he been treating you well, Deino?”

Deino stayed silent, nodding. 

Iris and Axew both grinned.

Tilting his head, Ash asked, “So what are you doing here, Iris?” Pikachu tilted his head, cooing the same question.

“Followed my instincts.” Pause. Axew deadpanned at Iris. “...And megas.”

Ash and Pikachu chuckled. “Oh of course! I could introduce you to Alain and Sawyer if you’d like!” Pikachu grumbled, nuzzling Ash’s cheek.

Speaking of introductions, Gible stared up at Iris and Axew from the ground. “Whoa, is that a Gible?” Deino glanced up at Ash.

Ash hummed in affirmation before whistling. “Everyone! Come meet Iris and Axew!” Pikachu flailed his arms, gesturing to Iris.

Iris gasped as Ash’s pokemon gathered around them. “You mean  _ all _ these pokemon are yours? You’ve got a Dragonite! And a-” Her eyes sparkled when Dreepy flew around Dragonite, tilting their head. “No. Way! You’ve been to  _ Galar _ ? That’s  _ awesome _ !” Axew chirped in excitement, and Pikachu smugly patted Ash’s cheek.

Ash awkwardly stood there as Iris gave compliments to each of his pokemon. Noivern chirped, headbutting Ash’s side, causing him to laugh. Deino and Dreepy both grinned when Pikachu shot Noivern a grateful look.

Gible wrestled out of the ground, sitting with a blank expression on his face. Goodra chuckled before chirping to Ash and Pikachu. Rolling his eyes, Ash set Deino next to Goodra.

Dreepy nestled in Ash’s hair again, tilting their head. Dragonite hugged Ash, softly growling. 

Iris and Axew grinned at them.

“Yeah, they’re all really awesome,” Ash said, coaxing Pikachu into his arms. 

Dreepy chirped, flying forward and chittering to Ash. Ash rolled his eyes in response, playfully swatting Dreepy towards Dragonite and Noivern. Pikachu rolled his eyes, pressing himself against Ash.

Goodra patted Deino’s head, apologizing when Deino stepped back to shake the slime off their head. Deino giggled.

Iris squatted, holding a hand out towards Gible. “I didn’t know you also have a Gible!” Axew chirped, tilting his head. Pikachu nodded, chirping back.

Dragonite cooed, stepping away and chatting with Goodra. Noivern shrugged, taking off once more. Dreepy tilted their head, floating over onto Dragonite’s head while Deino stuck by Goodra’s side.

“You have a Gible too?” Hearing his name, Gible turned towards Ash. He bit Ash’s head. They all sweatdropped. “Next thing you tell me you saw more legendaries too.” Pikachu narrowed his eyes at Ash before sporting soft eyes.

Iris grinned, standing back up and hugging Axew. “I mean… wait, too?” 

They stared at each other. 

They laughed.

“Oh do you remember Victini?” Iris asked. Pikachu cooed, snuggling against Ash.

“What a fever dream that was,” Ash murmured, dislodging Gible from his head. “Of course!” Pikachu glanced downwards before staring up into space.

Iris placed her hands behind her hair, letting Axew hop down to greet Gible. “How many legendaries have we met together?” She hummed thoughtfully as Pikachu tilted his head at Ash. “Actually, how many have you met in total? More than me?” Iris half-joked, watching Dragonite and Goodra recounting their adventures.

Ash and Iris both chuckled when Axew chased after Gible.

“I actually don’t know! I haven’t met  _ that _ many legendaries, have I?” Ash patted Pikachu, nodding to him. Pikachu rolled his eyes, hopping down to follow Axew and Gible.

Dreepy and Deino exchanged a glance before staring between Ash and Iris.

A rumble sounded.

Dragonite flew into the air, exchanging a glance with Noivern. Goodra narrowed their eyes.

While Iris teased Ash, all of the pokemon perked up.

Was it going to rain? Was a storm coming?

Suddenly, a purple portal spiked into existence, gaping into the dimension like claws.

Iris jaw-dropped as a huge pokemon roared, sticking its head out of the portal for a moment. Ash petted Deino when they huddled closer to him, blinking when Dreepy did the same.

“Hey, guys, it’s ok! It’s just-” Ash reassured, cut off when Pikachu sniffed the air, chirping excitedly. Deino and Dreepy both blinked.

Naganadel zoomed out of the portal, flying in front of them. 

Pikachu was practically screaming at this point.

Iris stared as the portal phased out of existence. 

She stared at Naganadel.

“It’s been a while, Naganadel!” Ash reached out a hand, patting Naganadel’s head. “How have you been doing?” Pikachu zoomed up Ash’s shoulder, leaping onto Naganadel with a happy chirp.

Deino and Dreepy sweatdropped.

All of Ash’s other pokemon grinned, huddling around Naganadel in curiosity.

“Wait wait wait, you know this… pokemon? And what was  _ that _ ?” Iris said. Naganadel tilted its head, cooing to everyone around.

“Oh yeah. This is Naganadel! They live in another dimension,” Ash casually said. “And ‘ _that’_ , was Eternatus.” Pikachu cooed, staring at Iris.

Ash introduced Naganadel to his other pokemon, freezing when Iris yelled, “Naganadel and Eternatus as in- it’s  _ you _ !”

“Me? I’m not-”

“You were in Galar!” Ash sweatdropped, gesturing down at Deino and Dreepy, who were still blankly staring at Naganadel. Naganadel tilted its head, snickering when Pikachu told it they were new members. “You’re the Alolan champion!” Pikachu and Naganadel cheered, followed by the rest of Ash’s pokemon.

“Oh. That.”

“Why didn’t you  _ tell  _ me?”

Ash sweatdropped.

Naganadel cooed to Deino, twirling in front of them while Pikachu stayed balanced on its back. Noivern landed next to Dreepy, chirping at them. Axew and Gible continued running around like toddlers.

Goodra and Dragonite exchanged a grin, happy everyone was getting along.

“How? Where were you anyways?” Ash asked, grinning when Gible plopped down onto the ground once more. Pikachu cooed, leaping off onto Ash’s head.

“...Went back to Unova,” Iris mumbled, still staring at Naganadel as it gave Deino and Dreepy a ride.

Ash scanned his pokemon, raising an eyebrow at Iris’s blank expression.

Deino and Dreepy both glanced over, curious.

Dragonite cooed, hugging both Axew and Gible as if they were plushies. Pikachu rolled his eyes, climbing onto Dragonite’s head while waving at Noivern and Goodra. 

Deino took a breath, leaping next to Noivern and chirping up at Pikachu.

Pausing, Ash’s eyes widened. “Wait, don’t tell me you also-”

Their pokemon sweatdropped when it devolved into Ash and Iris teasing and congratulating and arguing with each other at the same time. Pikachu only rolled his eyes.

Dreepy floated over to Goodra before twirling around Naganadel, while Deino huddled under Noivern’s wing.

Whatever happens in the future, they’ll deal with it together.

They were a family after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BigFan: Not exactly what you wanted, but I still hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I hope everyone had an alright week!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIC BUT I JUST SAW SUF AND I’M ABSOLUTELY SOBBING


End file.
